Sting Oakley
by GaramMerica
Summary: Hanya keluh kesah Sting sebagai pemain figuran XD fic gaje dari author yang sedang stress. Just for fun. Mind to read and review? X3


**Title: **

Sting Oakley

**Disclaimer:**

Gundam Seed Destiny milik Bandai, Sunrise dan para _creator_-nya

**Rated:**

T

**Genre:**

Humor/Angst

**A/N:**

Hahahahah. ini hanyalah sebuah fic gaje yang idenya muncul waktu lagi merenung di kamar mandi (?) Gak ada maksud apa-apa selain untuk mengerjai Sting dalam fic ini (sumpah!) *killed by Sting.

Daripada kepikiran terus mending saya tulis aja. Hahaha. Nah, untuk readers yang sudah bersedia mampir selamat menikmati aja yaaa! *lambai-lambai.

_Happy Reading! XD_

_._

_

* * *

_**Sting Oakley**

**

* * *

.  
**

Baiklah. Seperti yang kaliah ketahui dari judul kisah ini. Aku Sting Oakley. Lelaki tinggi berambut hijau yang sering dibilang berwajah kurcaci. Berhubung aku sudah diberi kendali penuh untuk cerita ini, akan kuceritakan kisahku...

.

Ya, aku hanyalah seorang pemain figuran di serial Gundam Seed Destiny. Tapi aku juga merasa bahwa aku salah satu dari "musuh primer" yang paling lama bertahan. Aku patut bangga, 'kan? Aku lebih lama hidup daripada temanku Auel dan Stellar yang juga "musuh primer". Tapi kebanggaanku tidak bertahan lama.

Kenapa? Kalian ingin tahu? Bukannya sudah tahu?

Tentu saja karena walau aku musuh primer yang paling lama hidup, keberadaanku di hati pemirsa paling tipis di antara yang lain. Peranku di serialnya juga tidak begitu banyak ditampilkan. Paling banyak waktu adegan Stellar jatuh dari tebing dan Auel yang _shock. _Terbukti juga dari Fanfic fandom Gundam Seed Indonesia yang kuperhatikan selama ini (tenang, bukan hal yang serius kok). Coba di bagian atas untuk character (A) kita ganti dengan Sting O. Apakah ada pair yang menunjukkan "StingXA" atau "Sting" saja? Ada, sih. **Yakusoku Suru **buatan **Kyuutchi-**senpai (terima kasih banyak, senpai). Tapi cuma itu saja. Cuma itu! Haah~ di fic-fic lain namaku juga muncul, sih. Tapi bisa dihitung berapa barisnya dan dialog macam apa yang kuucapkan.

"**Hei, di fanfic-ku yang Reborn kau kumunculkan, 'kan?"**

"Jangan promosi. Ah tapi, terima kasih. Kuhargai itu, author-_san_. Bahkan kau sampai membuat fic ini khusus untukku. Benar-benar terima kasih," jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul. Hah, padahal kau buat fic ini cuma untuk mengejekku, 'kan? Untuk memperjelas statusku sebagai pemain figuran. Cih.

"**Hahaha. Jangan pesimis dan suram begitu, Sting."**

"Kenapa author-_san _masih di sini? Harusnya fic ini khusus monolog-ku 'kan?"

"**Ah, maaf. Selamat merenung lagi."**

Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Benar-benar mengganggu. Oke, kulanjutkan lagi…

Yang membuatku sakit hati juga, Auel dan Stellar yang sama-sama pemain figuran alias "musuh primer yang cepat mati" malah mendapat hati pemirsa lebih banyak dariku.

Lihat saja kalau character (A) tadi diganti dengan nama "Auel N". Berapa baris yang muncul? Enam! ENAM! Padahal dia yang paling cepat mati. Nah, sekarang coba ganti dengan "Stellar L.". sepuluh, _readers_. SEPULUH untuk karakter orang authis seperti dia (Hey, no offense). Haah~ kenapa nasibku seperti ini. Apa aku juga harus jadi tokoh authis yang temperamental?

"Hei, author-_san_."

"**Apa? Tadi katanya khusus monologmu saja?"**

"Sudah rusak sejak awal. Sudahlah. Aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau tidak buat fic "Reborn 2" sebagai aku tokoh utamanya? Auel saja diberi kesempatan, masa' aku tidak? Kalau dipikir-pikir, 'kan sikapku yang paling baik dan waras di antara kami bertiga."

"**Haah? Jadi ceritanya kau mau jadi tokoh utama? Nggak ah. Aku sendiri lupa bagaimana kau mati. Kalau tidak salah di luar angkasa, ya? Susah dong. Kau mau terdampar dimana? Untung-untung gak kebawa **_**Black Hole.**_** Aku juga malas."**

"Benar juga, sih. Ah, jadi anak laut enak juga, ya."

"**Kalau Stellar masih bisa. Dia 'kan 'ditenggelamin' Shinn ke danau-apa kubangan, sih?" **

_Ting!_

Ah, ada Stellar dan Shinn yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mau apa mereka? Oh, menghajar author-_san_, toh. Ya~ ya~ baguslah.

"Jangan murung, Sting! Keberadaan Sting di hati Stellar besar, kok!" Stellar yang telah selesai dengan urusannya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu dengan tangan terkepal mantap.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi 'kakak' Stellar pasti ada tempat di hati readers dan author yang tidak membuat fic. Semangat, kak!" timpal Shinn.

Wah, baik sekali. Tapi aku bukan kakaknya Stellar, tahu. Itu ucapan formalitas, ya? "Ya~ ya~ terima kasih. Sekarang kalian bisa pergi? Aku mau melanjutkan monolog-ku, nih. Oh, ya. Author-_san _juga belum selesai bicara, 'kan?"

Stellar dan Shinn member _death glare _terakhir dan lenyap begitu saja. Nah, author-_san, _silakan…

"**Ah, ya. Dimanapun Stellar ditenggelamkan, bisa saja kubuat tiba-tiba ada peri air yang menghidupkannya lagi karena terpesona oleh keluguannya. Atau bisa juga ada seorang pemuda tampan yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat sosok cantiknya, memutuskan untuk mencoba menolongnya dan berhasil. Lalu…"**

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tahu maksudmu. Aku memang tidak punya kesempatan, 'kan? Sekarang berhentilah mengoceh dan aku akan kembali bermonolog.

Jadi, ya begitu. Auel mempesona banyak pemirsa karena wajahnya yang cantik nan kiyut itu. Sikapnya juga _easy-going_, tubuh pendeknya justru menambah pesona kiyutnya itu. Stellar menangkap hati pemirsa karena keluguannya dan kisah cintanya dengan Shinn yang cocuit banggetz. Ehem. Aku OOC, ya? Yah maklum, sedang stress.

Pada akhirnya Stellar tetap menjadi bintang di hati Shinn yang perlahan berpindah hati. Dan Auel bersarang di imajinasi pemirsa dengan sikapnya yang temperamental itu (bahkan di fic author-_san _dia sedang hidup bahagia dengan pacar barunya. Cuih, memangnya aku bakal iri?)

Padahal kalau aku dibuat lebih _charming—_tidak datar-datar saja sudah cukup—dan dialogku diperbanyak pasti tidak akan kalah dari mereka. Yah, apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah digoreng. Tidak akan balik jadi nasi putih lagi kalo tidak dikasih _b**clean_ (benar gak sih tulisannya?).

Kurasa aku akan menyudahi ehem-curcol-ehemku ini di sini saja. Hei, lelaki yang banyak mengeluh tidak keren, 'kan?

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Hahahahaha. kalo gak iri semua keluh kesalmu itu disebut apa, Sting? Hahahahah.

Sting: semua tulisanku di atas ini 'kan kau yang buat, author sialan.

Auhtor: Idih, galak amat sich. K4mYu Lchu bNg93tz d3cH k4l0 m412aH. n9gem3zinnn~ *peluk-peluk Sting*

Sting: Gaaah! menyingkir author alay! *nendang auhtor*

Oke, sebelum saya babak belur lebih dari ini sekali lagi saya tegaskan. **No bashing and this is just for fun. **Okeh? sipp dah.

Nah, kalo ada yang mau kasih dukungan atau malah buat Sting makin down, atau sekedar menghina-hina author silakan klik tombol "Review" di bawah. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir! ^^


End file.
